Take On Me
Take On Me by A-ha is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by the Alumni. After Rachel and Kurt explain the Alumni they have called them to ask them help recruiting people for the Glee Club, Kurt suggests going out there at the school and "breaking Sue's cage." Kurt turns on a stereo and the music starts as everyone's looking at Artie's drawing board. The Alumni perform the song while being showed with a cartoonish drawing effect, showing them running away from Sue while she chases them everywhere they go. In the cafetaria, the students enjoys the performance. At the end of the song, Sue arrives at the cafetaria and end the cartoon sequence. Rachel looking worried as if none of the students seems interested to join the glee club. Lyrics Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Brittany with Santana: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck (Alumni): Take on me (Take on me) Sam (Alumni): Take me on (Take on me) Artie: I'll be gone Kurt: In a day or two Tina (with Sam): So (needless to say) Of odds and ends But I'll be (stumbling away) Quinn: Slowly learning that life is okay Artie with Quinn: Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni): Take on me (Take on me) Sam with Mercedes and Alumni (Alumni): Take me on (Take on me) Santana with Tina and Alumni: I'll be gone Kurt with Rachel: In a day or two Alumni: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (with Mercedes): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel with Sam: You're shying away Rachel with Artie and Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck with Quinn and Alumni (Alumni): Take on me (Take on me) Mercedes and Sam with Alumni (Alumni): Take me on (Take on me) Tina with Artie and Alumni: I'll be gone Rachel: In a Puck and Quinn and Alumni (Alumni): Take on me (Mercedes and Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Take on me) Sam with Alumni (Alumni): Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Take on me) Santana with Tina and Alumni (Mercedes): I'll (I'll) Be (Be) Gone (Gone) Rachel (with Alumni): In a day! Trivia *The original version of this song was also used as background music, during an 80's flashback scene in the Season Five episode Puppet Master. * In the final cafeteria scene, Kurt, Brittany, and Tina mimic the choreography from Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) on top of the tables. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, and Thousand Miles. *The outfit Artie wears in this is the same one he wore for the season six photo shoot. Gallery BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2 500.jpg Take-on-me-1.png Tumblr_nguhuvzQSp1shkpfbo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngubpvfKRv1qfcrrfo3 500.gif Tumblr ngv1t92QdC1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Take on me 1.jpg glee take on me.png B6MVONAIMAApmHh.jpg 561864.png Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io2 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io3 250.gif Tumblr nhgcytWAIj1qiqb4io4 250.gif tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o2_1280.gif tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgcu3mIPU1tzafe7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nhgfbjT2Sd1sl4z45o3_500.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go8_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go9_r2_250.gif tumblr_nhghw28pYa1qzh21go10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhges3YdkQ1sl4z45o10_250.gif tumblr_nhgfnr133W1qf5hjqo2_500.gif Tumblr nhge2hF89p1qiqb4io1 250.gif tumblr_nhggvqXLy91qkenk7o4_250.gif tumblr_inline_nhgogsaxvw1qcxrpy.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o3_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o4_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o5_250.gif tumblr_nhgyhmw5Cp1s40538o6_250.gif TKe On Me Orginials .jpg tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo1_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo2_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo4_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo5_250.gif tumblr_nhhg3kSN7Z1rk7v8fo6_250.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o5_400.gif tumblr_nhkkgw2ZOe1qfrue3o7_400.gif SALGRONN.png santana thrusting.gif SALGRONN22.png Tumblr nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io1 250.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhq298MXvK1qiqb4io2 250.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo2 500.gif Tumblr nhq2yeA2RR1qcphkpo1 500.gif Tumblr nhq453QxRu1qfrue3o8 400.gif Glee-BTS-1.jpg Glee-BTS-11.jpg Glee-BTS-13.jpg Tumblr nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo2 400.gif Tumblr nhq3zgcEY71rp74xfo1 400.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ni3k0mKqAZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif take me on.png take me om.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming